Kana Hirose
Kana Hirose is a third-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Kana has purple hair fading into red, with straight cut bangs and a long ponytail which dissolves into curls. She has heterochromia, her eyes are different shades of red. wears a purple version of the default uniform and baggy socks. She wears a maid's headband as a crown and a lacy choker. She has a fan which she always carries around. Personality Kana has the Apathetic persona. She won't care about anything. Kana considers anyone below herself (which is pretty much everyone) too lowly to care for, and she wishes them a happy afterlife. She often flirts with people, bordering sexual harassment. She tries to be creative, but often accidentally has ideas that are already extremely close to an existing product. She is nihilistic and apathetic to the things around her, and very arrogant. She doesn't really know how to care for people, but she does care deeply for the environment and animals. Backstory She was born into a rich family on December 25. They moved around a lot, so she never really got to make friends, and her parents never really paid attention to her. She saw many terrible things. Once she got into school, she started to act very arrogant as a way to assert dominance. She didn't know how else to act, so she kept doing this. Her parents neglected her more and more as she grew up, often forgetting her at stores or beaches. She often snuck out at night to buy things. Once she saw a silk fan, and she bought it. She always carries it around. Relationships Hitomi Yoshioka: Her cousin and best friend. They hang out after school on Fridays. Arisu Yukiko: Her friend. They only really talk to each other during lunch, but they have very deep conversations (or at least what they consider to be deep). Mika Morioka: Her friend. Kana goes over to her house to pose for pictures and act in videos. Itazurana Hana: Her friend. They spend just enough time together to be considered acquaintances. Riko Suzune: They hate each other. Riko finds her to be stuck up "just like her snotty cousin". Akino Hana: They don't really hate each other, Akino is just scared of her. Routine 7:05- Enters school with Hitomi Yoshioka. 7:10- Goes to locker and changes shoes. 7:15- Walks to the dining area with Hitomi and meets Arisu there, they talk. 8:25- Goes to Classroom 3-2, gets there just in time for class. 1:00- Leaves to meet Arisu and Hitomi at the dining area. 1:30- Leaves to go to class. 3:30- Finishes class and helps with cleanup. 4:00 (Fridays only)- Goes with Hitomi right outside of the gate and sits there with her, just talking. 4:55- Goes to the bathroom. 5:00- Leaves with Hitomi. Trivia * Her favorite food is spicy wasabi. * Her favorite drink is chicken broth. * Her favorite anime is K-On! * Her favorite game is Kisekae (not really a game, but it's her favorite thing to do). * If she were to join a club, she would join the Drama Club or the Art Club. * She is surprisingly good at painting and sculpting. Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:3rd Years Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Apathetic Category:OCs